Often it is necessary to subscribe to multiple data sources in order to retrieve as much information as possible for an item of interest. In order to thoroughly research the item of interest, a first search is conducted on one of the data sources. Each item returned as a result of the first search has to be cross-referenced with information in the other data sources in order to provide a complete picture for the item.
For example, consider a user searching for a vehicle. The user subscribes to a first data source, such as online vehicle auction. The user may also subscribe to other data sources such as a data source for vehicle history reports and a data source for pricing guides. In order to search for vehicles, the user searches the online vehicle auction source. The user then takes the results of the search and, for each vehicle, conducts further searches on the data source for vehicle history reports and the data source for pricing guides to get a more complete picture for the vehicle. However, such a process is time consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more efficient system and method for searching multiple databases.